My Christmas
by zoey tamagachi
Summary: Editing


My Christmas

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is . . .  
You _

A girl with long black-ish blue hair sang, she was in a auditorium she was looking out in the crowd. It was Christmas Eve lights on every where blinking red and green or silver and gold.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace_.

She was Kagome Higurashie, 17 year's old singing at a Christmas party at 'Romiko High', she was there cause her cousin Zoey Tamagachi (hey had to add me:]) Zoey asked her to come to the dance so she can sing and relax, but there's a problem about that each and every time she sits down all the guys comes and asks her for a dance even the second most popular guy in the whole entire school Inuyasha Tashio, asked her for a dance and she turned him down off the bat what she needed to do is sing one more then get out and get some fresh air.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby_

_won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh Baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me . . . _

As she sang, she saw people dancing, talking to one another or on a cell phone, drinking or kissing it didn't matter to her she liked someone but he wasn't there 'he was at a meeting' they said but she thinks he not there cause of the girls they go gaga-gogo on him when they see him.

But not her, oh no she will ignore him unless he talks to her, all the girls hate her for her looks and attitude along with her smartness she was a top straight A student along with her crush, his name is Sesshomaru Tashio he was the a man any women would have dreamed of he was smart, cute, hot, athletic, hot, beautiful eyes, oh did I mention HOT?

She has known him since they were little you could say she was the girl next door which was true she lived right next to him, but as they grew up he was distant so she went on with her life knowing that she loved him.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is.  
You _

_All I want for Christmas is you . . . baby _

_All I want for Christmas is you . . . _baby.

Everyone applauds for Kagome as she got off stage immediate the guys were back on the hunt for Kagome, as quick as sonic she left and no one saw her.

Running outside in the park she sat at a bench so she can catch her breath, she started to relax so she looked up to the sky but she saw something else or should I say someone else she jumped three feet or more in the air.

"Sesshomaru? Don't do that I almost had a heart attack" Kagome said as she took a gulp of air into her lungs, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, "what are you doing out here in the cold?" he asked in a cold but soft voice, she looked at him then at the ground "I needed to get away from all the noise and guys that keep asking me to dance with them" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her then got on one knee and looked at her straight in the eyes "will you walk with this Sesshomaru?" he asked, she nodded her head as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and started walking.

"So Sesshomaru weren't you at a meeting just now?" Kagome asked with confusion in her eyes 'cause Inuyasha told everyone he was in a meeting down in London so why would he be here' she thought.

"Yes this Sesshomaru came back from the meeting" he stated they stopped in a clearing in a forest where the moon light shown down upon brightly, Sesshomaru dragged Kagome toward a bench in the middle of the clearing and sat down

"So why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru looked at her and then the moon, "This Sesshomaru wants to know why you haunt his dreams" he stated.

Kagome gave him a weird look "what do you mean haunt your dreams?" she asked as she turned to look at him,

"You haunt my dreams while I sleep you make me feel as if there is more to life" Sesshomaru said with little warmth in his voice.

Kagome stared at him then the moon "I do not have the answer you seek but I know how you feel" she said with a sad smile.

Sesshomaru looked at her and pulled her near him.

"Will you accept this gift from this Sesshomaru?" he asked as he pulled a box from his black jacket pocket.

He wore black shoes and black pants with a white button down dress shirt and a thin black jacket,

Kagome looked at the box which has white wrapping and a black ribbon so she pulled out a box from her jacket, she wore black shoes with black pants and a blue dress shirt with a thin black jacket.

The box was silver and black she gave Sesshomaru the box she had as he gave her the one he had, they both opened them, Kagome smiled it was a locket she opened it there was a picture of them when they were little.

Sesshomaru had wide eyes when he opened his it was a pocket watch with a crest moon on the lid he popped open the lid and there was a picture of them while they were in their early teens. She had long flowing black hair while he had silver they clashed as of night and day, she had dark sapphire eyes he had light golden eyes, they stood side by side they had an arm wrapped around each others shoulder smiling at the camera.

"I remember you said that you wanted one of these when we were little" Kagome said with a small laugh when Sesshomaru looked at her with a grin.

"Here I thought you hated my guts for all these years" he said with a smirk. Kagome gasped at him "why would I hate you? I thought you just didn't want to be around me any more!" Kagome mumbled the last part but. He heard it. "Well we have been avoiding one another for quite some time haven't we?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear lowly, Kagome gasped as he leaned forward at kissed her passionately.

She was shocked but she responded to his kiss as she put her hands through his hair.

They pulled apart for air, Kagome had a deep blush on her face Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas" he whispered as they looked at his watch to see that it was midnight.

* * *

Zoey: Im Back Since they Deleted my other stories I just did this one little one-shot for you Sesshomaru and Kagome loveres!

Shippou: when will you do a Hiei and Kagome one-shot?

Zoey: um well Im working on that right now though its 1:06 AM!

Shippou: well ok R&R Every one!!!!

Zoey: yea please tell me what you think! and Flamers C'mon its the holidays!


End file.
